prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
January 20, 2012 Smackdown results
The January 20, 2012 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on January 17, 2012 at the Thomas & Mack Center in Las Vegas, Nevada. This episode entitled Sin City SmackDown, marked as the first Roulette edition of SmackDown. Summary After repeating the claim he made on Raw that Big Show's collision with AJ one week ago was no accident, Daniel Bryan declared he would dedicate his main event match against Mark Henry to his injured girlfriend. Sending a message to The World's Strongest Man that he was not afraid of him, the World Heavyweight Champion called for Big Show to “do the right thing” and quit. Awarded a Player's Choice Match with a spin of the wheel, Cody Rhodes chose to face Hornswoggle. However, when he attacked his pint-sized opponent before the bell, Justin Gabriel came to the rescue – egging on Rhodes to face him instead. Despite Gabriel's intense effort, which included several near falls on the Intercontinental Champion, Rhodes ultimately prevailed with the Cross Rhodes. This past Sunday, in a WWE Live Event in Oakland, Calif., Primo & Epico defeated Air Boom to capture the WWE Tag Team Championships. Making their return to Friday night, the high-octane duo looked ready to celebrate with a victory over the battling sons of Rikishi. Hours before SmackDown, the stunning Rosa Mendes spun the roulette wheel on WWE.com, determining that the new champions would face their foes in a Tag Team Tornado Match, with all four participants legal in the ring at the same time. And in the midst of the fast-paced competition that followed, Primo hit a Backstabber for the pin. In a special Sin City SmackDown Dance Off, the WWE Universe determined that Brodus Clay had the moves to put Vickie Guerrero's “rhythmic” challenge to shame. Then, when William Regal attempted to defend Guerrero's honor with some dignified steps of him own, The Funkasaurus ended his interruption with the thunderous “Ah-Funk-It!” Just when Sheamus looked ready to put Wade Barrett through a table with the Celtic Cross, Jinder Mahal suddenly jumped up on the ring apron. His distraction allowed Barrett to turn the tide and hurl The Great White through the table for the victory. But when Mahal tried to repeat this action in the aftermath, The Celtic Warrior got his retribution, hitting the Punjabi Superstar with the Brogue Kick before driving him into a table. In the first-ever Flag Match in SmackDown history, Ted DiBiase hit Dream Street to overcome Hunico, paving the way for him to wave the American flag proudly in triumph. Though SmackDown General Manager Teddy Long looked ready to fire Drew McIntyre for not living up to his contract in recent weeks, Assistant to the General Manager Santino Marella convinced him to give the Scottish Superstar another chance – facing him in what the roulette wheel would determine to be Blindfold Match, where both grapplers would have their eyes completely covered. After McIntyre failed in his attempt to cheat his way to victory, The Italian Stallion reigned supreme – calling on the WWE Universe to guide his sightless Cobra attack, which allowed him to pick up the win. For the third week in a row, extraordinary circumstances allowed World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan to walk out of SmackDown with his coveted title, despite the fact that he was lucky to walk out at all. When Mark Henry threw Bryan over the rope and onto the lumberjacks outside the ring, the reigning champion opted to fight the masses rather than his opponent. Then, when Henry found himself caught up with a sea of lumberjacks – as he was getting his adversary back in the ring – Bryan began throwing random kicks at everyone in sight. This incited several Superstars to enter the squared circle after him, causing the match to descend into all-out chaos. Amidst the inevitable anarchy, Bryan retreated up the ramp, with the World Title firmly in his grasp. Once Bryan was clear of the action, SmackDown General Manager Theodore Long informed him that he will defend his championship in a Triple Threat Steel Cage Match at Royal Rumble against both Mark Henry and Big Show. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Ryback defeated Tyson Kidd *Cody Rhodes defeated Justin Gabriel (3:41) *Epico & Primo defeated The Uso Brothers (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) (2:36) *Wade Barrett defeated Sheamus in a Tables Match (6:42) *Ted DiBiase defeated Hunico in a Flag Match (2:23) *Santino Marella defeated Drew McIntyre in a Blindfold Match (2:09) *Daniel Bryan © vs. Mark Henry ended in a no contest in a Lumberjack Match for the World Heavyweight Championship (9:00) *Dark Match: Daniel Bryan © defeated The Big Show in a Steel Cage match to retain the World Heavyweight Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Cody Rhodes v Justin Gabriel Smackdown 1.20.12.1.jpg Smackdown 1.20.12.2.jpg Smackdown 1.20.12.3.jpg Smackdown 1.20.12.4.jpg Smackdown 1.20.12.5.jpg Smackdown 1.20.12.6.jpg Epico & Primo v The Uso Brothers Smackdown 1.20.12.7.jpg Smackdown 1.20.12.8.jpg Smackdown 1.20.12.9.jpg Smackdown 1.20.12.10.jpg Smackdown 1.20.12.11.jpg Smackdown 1.20.12.12.jpg Dance off Smackdown 1.20.12.13.jpg Smackdown 1.20.12.14.jpg Smackdown 1.20.12.15.jpg Smackdown 1.20.12.16.jpg Smackdown 1.20.12.17.jpg Smackdown 1.20.12.18.jpg Wade Barrett v Sheamus Smackdown 1.20.12.19.jpg Smackdown 1.20.12.20.jpg Smackdown 1.20.12.21.jpg Smackdown 1.20.12.22.jpg Smackdown 1.20.12.23.jpg Smackdown 1.20.12.24.jpg Ted DiBiase v Hunico Smackdown 1.20.12.25.jpg Smackdown 1.20.12.26.jpg Smackdown 1.20.12.27.jpg Smackdown 1.20.12.28.jpg Smackdown 1.20.12.29.jpg Smackdown 1.20.12.30.jpg Santino Marella v Drew McIntyre Smackdown 1.20.12.31.jpg Smackdown 1.20.12.32.jpg Smackdown 1.20.12.33.jpg Smackdown 1.20.12.34.jpg Smackdown 1.20.12.35.jpg Smackdown 1.20.12.36.jpg Daniel Bryan v Mark Henry Smackdown 1.20.12.37.jpg Smackdown 1.20.12.38.jpg Smackdown 1.20.12.39.jpg Smackdown 1.20.12.40.jpg Smackdown 1.20.12.41.jpg Smackdown 1.20.12.42.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #648 at CAGEMATCH.net * #648 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2012 television events